fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
MLP: FiM Meets SpongeBob and PPGs
"MLP: FiM Meets SpongeBob and PPGs" Chapter 1: Prolouge Deep down into the mysterious void of space, a star is ending its cycle as a black hole. A black hole so mysterious, so powerful, so deadly, that not even the strongest person of the universe can penetrate it. All hope maybe lost for the universe, the galaxy, or even the exsistance of exsisting. But... however, when the most powerful beings from three different universes combine their powers together, they will destroy the black hole and save the galaxy. But who? And how? This question is still being asked by even the smartest scientists of Earth, and has still yet to be answered. However, the time will come, just when the galaxy is just about to be destroyed by the black hole's core, we will get our answer. Chapter 2: The End is Near at the Deep Blue Sea (We see a tropical island at sea.) French Narrator: Ah. The sea. Teeming with life, fascinating creatures, and interesting specimen. (We go inside the ocean and come across Bikini Bottom.) French Narrator: Here is Bikini Bottom. Let's see what it going on today in this part of ocean, shall we? (We see SpongeBob's pineapple house. The alarm clock is ticking and SpongeBob is still sleeping. The clock blares. Honk! Honk! Honk! SpongeBob wakes up. He turns the clock off and yawns.) SpongeBob: Time to begin a new bea-uutiful day! (SpongeBob goes outside of his pineapple house. He smells the nice fresh water and exhales. He walks up to The Krusty Krab. He tries opening the door, but it's locked. So he goes inside sideways. No one is in the restaurant. No customers eating Krabby Patties, and no Squidward behind the cash register. It was quiet. Too quiet. It was very suspicious. Even for SpongeBob.) SpongeBob: Hello? Anybody there? (No answer. It seemed as if Bikini Bottom turned into a ghost town. SpongeBob knocked on his boss, Mr. Krabs's door.) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? Are you in there? (No answer again. So SpongeBob went inside the door. He finds Mr. Krabs, ducking behind his desk.) SpongeBob: There you are, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, me boy, it's not safe here! Leave while you still have the chance! SpongeBob: Why? Where is everyone? Mr. Krabs: They're hiding too. And they're hiding for a reason, boy. SpongeBob: (gasps) Is Plankton trying to steal the Krabby Patty fourmula again? Mr. Krabs: No. Worse. I'm afraid, the end is near. SpongeBob: What does that mean, sir? Mr. Krabs: It means, we're all done for. SpongeBob: I still don't follow you. Mr. Krabs: Just figure it out, will ya boy? Why don't you hide too? The world can't be in a state where anyone can walk it ever again. Not anymore. SpongeBob: Aye, aye, captian! (SpongeBob walks out of The Krusty Krab.) Mr. Krabs: Ugh. I like the lad, but sometimes, he can be such a moron. I'm just glad that I can spend the last day on Earth with me money. Chapter 3: Discovering a Horrible Fate (We cut to Ponyville, a peaceful land from the planet Equestria, which is the home to friendly lifeforms known as ponies. We see Pinkie Pie running shocked and terrified. Then we see Twilight Sparkle peacefully reading a book in her library. The door is being knocked repeatidly as Twilight gets up to answer it. She opens the door, as Pinkie Pie goes inside.) Pinkie Pie: Twilight! It's terrible! My Pinkie Sense predicted a horrible, horrible thing that's gonna destroy the entire universe! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I'm sure it can't be THAT bad. Pinkie: Bad? This is badder than bad! In fact, it's more horrible than badder, and more terrifying than more horrible! That is how bad this is! Twilight: Fine, Pinkie. Come inside, and we'll find out what's wrong. (Pinkie and Twilight go inside the lab.) Twilight: OK, Pinkie, describe how your Pinkie Sense predicted what it was. Pinkie: Okey-dokey-lokie! Um, it's in space... (Twilight Sparkle is writing on a piece of paper.) Twilight: Uh-huh, go ahead. Pinkie: And, it's swirling... Twilight: Uh-huh, uh-huh, and? Pinkie: And things are being sucked in it, and it's coming towards our universe! Twilight: Uh-oh. Pinkie: Excactly! (Twilight rushes up towards the telescope.) Pinkie: Twilight? (Twilight looks in the telescope and sees the black hole.) Twilight: A black hole?! This is not good! Not good at all! Pinkie: What did I say? Badder than bad, horrible than badder, terrifying than horrible! Twilight: Pinkie! You need to listen! If we don't stop the black hole at once, it will surely destroy us all! Oh, but if only that were possible. Nothing can escape a black hole! Nothing! Pinkie: Oh, no! I'm too young to die! Twilight: No, we can't give up just yet! Pinkie: Why? Twilight: We saved Equestria before from Nightmare Moon and Discord with the Elements of Harmony, and now we need to use them against the black hole. Gather the girls quick. The fate of the universe is in our hooves, Pinkie! (Pinkie Pie is gone, presumably gathering the other ponies) Pinkie? Chapter 4: Townsville's Impending Doom (We see Townsville.) Narrator: The city of Townsville, an eternal, everlasting, and forever happy town, knowing that they have Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the one and only Powerpuff Girls to protect it. I can't wait for another never-ending day! More TBA... DO NOT EDIT!!